


身不由己

by Joy_Ars



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:05:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2101926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy_Ars/pseuds/Joy_Ars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>范佩西和阿尔特塔相爱了，无可救药的。可是当阿尔特塔一心想着和范佩西走到最后，范佩西却转会前往了曼联。阿尔特塔以为能冷静应对，最后换来的却是一个可笑的结局。</p>
            </blockquote>





	身不由己

1.  
阿尔特塔自始至终都相信身不由己是人生的常态，即便是范佩西也不能改变这个事实。

2.  
关于家的感觉，阿尔特塔早已过了开口就是西班牙的阳光的年纪。他在外漂泊的时间够久了，从15岁以后便是这样。可是，当那个荷兰人走到他的面前，在足足有六个高尔夫球场大的科尔尼训练基地，在乌云密布的北伦敦，有那么一刻，他好像看见了久违的阳光。此刻他正坐在草坪上，那个原本就比他高出半个头还多的荷兰人现在看起来更加高大无比。他抬起头，对上了荷兰人因为微笑而弯弯的眼睛。如果那一刹那的阳光真的存在的话，也许就可以解释对方头上鲜明的白发了。  
“Hey，我是罗宾范佩西。”  
“大名鼎鼎的范佩西真的还需要自我介绍么？”  
“我想...上次并不算一个很好的开始。【请参考塔塔在埃弗顿时期和范佩西的某次争吵。”  
“那么...叫我Miki吧。”  
也许往后的伦敦生活会多出许多的乐趣吧。

3.  
那不是一场很好的比赛，显然不是，比分牌刺眼地定格在了1：2，白鹿巷球场充斥着热刺球迷的高歌。阿尔特塔第一次切实体会到了北伦敦德比的火药味。仍然处在恍惚中的他却冷不丁地一头撞入了一个人的怀抱。  
“Miki，我真的好累。”在听到范佩西略显疲惫的声音之后，阿尔特塔原本紧绷的肌肉不知怎的松弛了下来。他感受着范佩西靠在他肩膀上的沉重，还有范佩西臂弯中的燥热，然后伸出手轻轻地拍了拍对方的背。  
“我知道。”所以，我现在站在这儿。  
如果说什么时候起范佩西成了一个特别的人，那么就是这一刻，当他将所有的沉重和懊丧展现在阿尔特塔面前的这一刻。没有别人，只是米克尔阿尔特塔。

4.  
后面的故事却超出了阿尔特塔的预期。  
就在输给热刺后的第二天，更衣室依然积淀着沉重的悲愤。按照惯例训练结束的大家一股脑地冲出了更衣室，谁也不想在这抑郁的氛围里多呆一秒，除了阿尔特塔。习惯了失败，习惯了失望，习惯了独自一人。他有时候甚至在想，自己是不是已经过了踢球的年纪，当然只是想想而已。他慢慢地脱掉了因为汗水而紧贴在身上的球衣，燥热的肌肤在接触到微凉的空气之后使得古铜色的肌肤更显诱人。他看着镜子中的自己，还有胸口上淡淡的伤疤，他从来不是什么幸运儿，从一出生开始就不是。  
“那道伤疤是怎么回事？” 也许是自己太过沉浸于回忆中，直到范佩西开口，阿尔特塔才意识到自己并不是一个人。  
“一个小手术而已。”如果有人会把先天性心脏病当作一件小事，大概也只会是阿尔特塔了吧。  
范佩西皱了皱眉头，并没有说什么，只是缓缓地靠近，然后低头一声不吭地看着阿尔特塔。阿尔特塔不知道自己从范佩西的眼中看到的是什么。惶恐，纠结，疑惑，甚至还有一丝心疼。上一次见到这样的眼神大概还是在利物浦城的时候，一个早就离开了他，离开了利物浦的人。他不喜欢这样的眼神，太不喜欢了，仿佛自己所有的弱点都已经被看穿，仿佛自己在他的眼中就是个一无是处，乖乖等着被人可怜的孬种。他想要说些什么，好结束这个该死的对视。可是下一秒，范佩西的唇就碰上了他的。只是单纯地这么亲吻着，蜻蜓点水般的，从嘴唇到眼睛，再到额头，他的手摩挲着阿尔特塔胸口的伤痕。  
“有什么小手术会拿这里开刀？”  
阿尔特塔没有回答。  
“疼么？”  
这也许是第一次，第一次有人这么问他。他们，他们总是理所当然地以为阿尔特塔是个坚强的人，阿尔特塔可以自己解决，阿尔特塔不需要我的关心。有那么一刻，阿尔特塔自己甚至也是这么觉得的。可当那两个字从范佩西的嘴中说出，他突然意识到他并不是那么的坚强，他也需要有人去关心，哪怕只是两个字。阿尔特塔没由来地湿了眼眶，他抬头看着范佩西，抿紧了嘴唇，豆大的泪滴一滴滴地落下。  
“疼。”

5.  
当阿尔特塔逐渐从自怨自艾的情绪中缓过来时，他意识到他和范佩西单纯的关系已经被打破了。  
范佩西的舌头轻轻地舔拭着他的泪珠，然后转而攻向他的唇。舌头灵巧地进入了阿尔特塔的口腔，甜蜜的气息一下子消耗尽了阿尔特塔所有的理智，他热烈地回应着，两人的舌头缠绵地交织在一起。范佩西的手也不安分起来，他一把搂住阿尔特塔的腰，加深了这个吻，另一只手在阿尔特塔的背部摩挲着，指尖若有若无地划着阿尔特塔的肌肤，满意地听到了后者在接吻的间隙偶尔发出的呻吟声，美妙得让人心里发痒。  
他的手逐渐移到阿尔特塔的胸前，捏住阿尔特塔的乳头，轻轻地搓揉着，酥酥麻麻的感觉让阿尔特塔如着了魔一般，当范佩西的唇离开他的那一刻，一声声的娇喘便抑制不住地冒出，他依靠着冰冷的墙壁，发软的腿迫使他坐了下来，范佩西此刻正居高临下地看着他，在看到对方令人满意的表现后继续发起他的攻势。粉色的乳头在古铜色的肌肤下可爱地坚挺着，范佩西用牙齿小心地啃咬着，在舌尖划过乳头的一刻，身下的人猛地颤抖着。  
“嗯...Robin...Robin.....”阿尔特塔碧绿色的眼睛蒙上了一层带有情欲的水汽，他双手勾着范佩西的脖子，紧紧地咬住下唇，那副隐忍的表情让范佩西差点射了出来。  
“宝贝，别急。”范佩西亲了亲阿尔特塔，然后咬住了他的耳钉，小心的撕咬着，淡淡的血腥味在范佩西的口腔里蔓延。  
“快点...嗯...”随着范佩西的手慢慢地下移，阿尔特塔迫不及待地抬起臀部，两人的分身隔着布料摩擦着。终于，最后的束缚也被褪去。阿尔特塔的分身高高的挺立着，前端早已湿润，“Robin，Robin....摸摸它。”耳垂上微微的刺痛不断刺激着阿尔特塔的神经，前端的液体更是不断地溢出。  
“现在可不行。”范佩西一只手钳住了阿尔特塔欲往下伸的双手，“乖，把腿张开。”  
阿尔特塔顺从的照做了，下体暴露在冰冷的空气中使他的脸涨的通红，范佩西的目光更是让他不知所措。  
“Miki...你是第一次吗？”  
阿尔特塔看着范佩西，一时间竟然不知道该说些什么。虽然之前和阿隆索总是有着纠缠不清的关系，但底线也就停留在互相为对方手淫罢了。  
“才...才不是！”  
“Miki还真是可爱呢。”范佩西狡黠地笑了笑，手指轻轻地触上阿尔特塔的唇，薄薄的，也许没有女人那般饱满、红艳，但总是能让范佩西欲罢不能。他将手指伸入阿尔特塔的口中，感受着那股温润的包裹，阿尔特塔柔软的舌头灵巧地舔拭着范佩西的手指。“没事，我不会弄疼你的。”  
第一根手指终于缓缓地插入了后庭，体内的异物让阿尔特塔既排斥着，又感受到了前所未有的快感。范佩西的手指刻意地弯曲着，不怀好意地用指尖刮着阿尔特塔柔软的内壁。随后，冷不丁地第二根手指也插了进去。阿尔特塔的手不由自主的攀上范佩西的背，将头埋在范佩西的颈间，荷兰人的气息一点点沁进阿尔特塔的心底。  
“Miki，如果你受不了，我们可以下次...”范佩西听到了阿尔特塔闷闷地吃痛的声音，考虑着是否该这样点到为止。  
“白痴！..快，快点...”  
范佩西随即插入了第三根手指，然后小心翼翼的抽插起来。阿尔特塔的后庭逐渐湿润起来，充满情欲的液体布满了范佩西的手指。  
“快点进来。”  
范佩西褪去了自己的衣物，硕大的分身让阿尔特塔有些愣住了，但随即一股燥热就充斥了整个大脑。他张开嘴含住了龟头，舌头略显生涩地在前端划着圈，像只小猫似地顺从地舔着，绿色的大眼睛直直地盯着荷兰人，忽闪着长长的睫毛。  
“该死的你真tm的勾人。”  
范佩西抓住他的脚踝，推向两边，适当的扩张和湿润的内壁让范佩西得以轻松地整根没入。  
范佩西阴沉的低吼和阿尔特塔诱人的淫叫交织在一起。肉体碰撞的声音还有淫荡的水声充斥着整个更衣室。范佩西在阿尔特塔的体内横冲直撞着，终于在撞到某一点时，阿尔特塔整个人剧烈地抖动着，他退出阿尔特塔的体内，在得到后者不满的呻吟之后猛地插入，猛烈地冲撞着那一点。范佩西转了个身，让阿尔特塔整个人坐在了他的身上，硕大的分身向更深处挺进。终于，两个人同时达到了高潮。  
阿尔特塔疲软的整个人趴在范佩西的身上，用鼻尖蹭了蹭范佩西的脸颊。他好看的侧脸，他独特的味道，还有他的怀抱。阿尔特塔真希望时间永远停止在这一刻。没有命运的束缚，没有身不由己的重压，有的只是罗宾范佩西。  
“Robin..”  
“嗯哼？”  
“这才不是什么安慰别人的好方法呢。”

6.  
“Miki，上车么？”伦敦的街边，夕阳的余晖洒在阿尔特塔的身上，他闻声望去，一辆黑色的凯迪拉克正耐心地随着他的步伐以龟速前行着，里面的人探出头，小心翼翼地打量着阿尔特塔的神色。于是，西班牙人故意放慢了脚步，最终车子不得不停了下来。阿尔特塔挑了挑眉毛，等着荷兰人的下文。  
“Miki，我以为那是件你情我愿的事。”  
“是啊。我心甘情愿把第一次给了你，还他妈是在该死的更衣室。”  
“喔喔喔。你上次可不是这么说的。你要是郑重其事的和我说你需要我认真对待你的第一次，我一定会准备张心形的大床再准备几根蜡烛的。”  
“罗宾范佩西！”  
“嗯？是不是很感动！”  
“你给我去死！！！”  
于是，阿尔特塔最终还是顺从地坐上了范佩西的车。范佩西得意地看了看副驾驶座上的人，此刻的阿尔特塔真是该死的可爱。他嘟着小嘴，一副不情愿的模样，墨绿色的大眼睛飘忽不定，时不时地瞥一眼范佩西。待宰的羔羊，这大概是范佩西能相出的最贴切的词了。  
“还是住在酒店吗？”  
“嗯....诶，等等。”阿尔特塔似乎是看到了什么，在范佩西踩下油门之前即使制止了他。只见他的身子慢慢地挪向荷兰人。正当荷兰人准备好了在自己的我车上好好享用这只可爱的羔羊时，阿尔特塔的手越过范佩西的脸，费力地勾到了一旁的安全带，他毛茸茸的头发擦着范佩西的脸颊，淡淡的体香争先恐后地钻入范佩西的鼻腔。  
在确保安全带完完全全地束缚住范佩西之后，阿尔特塔才安心地坐回了副驾驶座。  
“Hey，dude。Seriously？”  
“嗯？”  
“我可是满怀期待呢！！！”  
关于范佩西的性欲问题，阿尔特塔觉得这会是未来让人头疼的事。

7.  
斯坦福桥球场，阿尔特塔的传球舒服地到了范佩西的脚下，球在空中划出好看的弧度，球网一瞬间震颤，那一刻所有人都停止了呼吸。这是范佩西今天的第三粒进球，这也是在2：8惨败给曼联之后阿森纳宣告强势回归的进球。范佩西兴奋的在草坪上划跪着，压抑了太久的情绪终于得以释放，他尽情的吼叫着。阿尔特塔也冲了过来，他双手抚着范佩西的脸庞，用鼻尖蹭了蹭范佩西的。“Robin，你真棒。”  
“那么，有什么奖励么？”  
说着，他仰天躺在了草坪上，一把抓住阿尔特塔的手，重心不稳的阿尔特塔一下子倒在了他的身上。阿尔特塔努力地撑起身子，范佩西正看着他，傻傻地笑着。  
“罗宾范佩西！！”  
“什么？”  
阿尔特塔低下身子，轻轻地吻了吻范佩西的脖子。“我想我大概是爱上你了。”  
范佩西一把搂住他，紧紧地抱着，似乎恨不得要把他嵌进自己的身体里一样。范佩西的颈间传来了阿尔特塔好听的笑声，朦朦胧胧的，仿佛像是在做梦一般。  
“Miki，看在我进了三个球的份上，把那个大概去掉吧。”

8.  
阿尔特塔大概是爱上范佩西了。  
阿尔特塔一定是爱上范佩西了。  
我想这大概很好的解释了为什么这只party animal会丢下狂欢的队友和荷兰人“私奔”了。  
这件事还要从一个多小时以前说起。  
“Hey，范大将军。你好像有什么烦心事啊？”  
光是听这欠扁的口气，范佩西就大致可以猜出来是谁了。没错，就是那个在他年轻的时候差点把他“拐”上床的人。当然这些都不是重点，重点是他差点就变成了受！  
“Thomas，如果一个人说大概是爱上你了关系却毫无进展你会怎么办？”  
“Robin...你是在间接地告白么？”  
“.......”  
“我还真不知道阿尔特塔这么难搞定呢～”  
“What the hell！TM是谁告诉你的！”  
“你以为我会对那个斯坦福桥之吻视而不见吗，Dude？几乎全队都看出来你对他有非分之想了！”  
“所以，我该怎么办。”  
“你是白痴吗？主动出击啊！”说着威尔马伦打了打响指，“据我所知，一杯vodka就足以搞定他了。”  
虽然想起阿尔特塔在失去“贞操”【别理我】之后狂暴的样子，但是考虑到自己许久未得到满足的老二和阿尔特塔让人欲罢不能的小穴，范佩西欣然地接受了威尔马伦的建议。  
在看到阿尔特塔灌下一杯Vodka之后整个人挂在自己身上，嘟着小嘴的模样，范佩西忍不住在心里大喊“威尔马伦万岁！”  
“Miki，他们都看着呢。”  
“那就～～～～去个没人的地方。”说着，他露出了一个人畜无害的笑脸。  
范佩西觉得自己一定会度过一个美好的夜晚。  
【没错，我卡H了。。。顶锅盖逃走。。。。

9.  
当联赛终于结束，范佩西的转会传闻也达到了高潮。  
“不，我相信范佩西不会离开阿森纳的，温格当然也一样。是的，我想一切都会很好。”  
阿尔特塔有些厌倦这些媒体的死缠烂打了，这些问题还真是可笑，范佩西会离开阿森纳？阿尔特塔到死都不会相信的。  
“Miki，你终于回来了。”  
“嗯哼。我说，那些媒体还真是烦死了，整天都在问你会不会去曼联，好像这真的....”  
话还没说完，阿尔特塔的嘴就被狠狠地堵上，范佩西略显粗暴地啃咬着他的嘴唇。他的后脑勺重重地撞在了墙壁上，疼痛提醒着他范佩西今天的不对劲。范佩西喝酒的，是的，满嘴的酒味薰的他够呛，但这并不是全部的原因，阿尔特塔可以感觉得到。  
他一把推开范佩西，手抵着他的胸口企图给自己一些呼吸的空间。  
“Robin，你是怎么了？”  
“嘘。”范佩西把手指抵上了阿尔特塔的嘴唇，示意他不要说话，“我想要你。该死的，太想了。”  
阿尔特塔顺势伸出舌头，像只小猫似的舔着范佩西的食指，然后在范佩西的掌心落下一个吻。阿尔特塔柔软的舌头，阿尔特塔勾人的眼睛，阿尔特塔诱人的嘴唇，真实地让范佩西想要哭泣。  
“笨蛋Robin，我是你的，一直都会是。”  
“这不够，Miki，这还不够。”  
范佩西打横抱起阿尔特塔，把他扔在了沙发上，随后侵略性地压上。他直直地盯着阿尔特塔墨绿色的眼睛，好像下一秒西班牙人就会消失似的。  
“如果我犯了一个很大很大的错误，而我却仍然不想回头，你会原谅我吗？”  
“我会陪你一起面对。”阿尔特塔抚摸着范佩西的脸颊，眉头微微地皱褶，好看的眼睛满是困惑。  
“如果代价就是没办法一起呢？”  
阿尔特塔愣住了，时间仿佛在一瞬间停止。早些时候和记者对话的内容在耳边徘徊着。  
不，我相信范佩西不会离开的。我相信。  
他从沙发上爬了起来，原本还气势汹汹的范佩西躲在沙发的一角，就这么凝视着他。他想着范佩西此时该是怎样的心情，惶恐？不安？他唯一可以确定的是，这里面没有后悔。也许他该扇他一巴掌然后头也不回地离开，也许他该哭闹着骂他混蛋，也许他就该这么坐着好看看这家伙能忍到什么时候。可是这些他都做不到。  
“曼联还是巴塞罗那。”仅仅是这样，还有轻轻的一声叹息，但是，仅此而已。  
“曼联。”  
至少还是在英格兰，阿尔特塔安慰着自己。  
“那么....我想大概要找人好好看着你了。”  
“我不相信范佩西会离开，到死也不会相信。”  
也许那一天，过去的阿尔特塔就已经死了吧。只是连他自己都被蒙在鼓里。

10.  
阿尔特塔很恼火，尤其是当威尔马伦把球传给了范佩西然后后者贯穿了阿森纳球门之后，阿尔特塔真的很恼火。所以当他的手肘不小心撞到了范佩西的头部，他其实并没有多大的罪恶感。但是作为一个有职业操守的球员，他还是费力地把范佩西拉了起来。  
“Miki，你是怎么了！球员通道里就对我爱理不理的！”范佩西紧紧抓着阿尔特塔想要挣脱开的手，拼命地把他拉到自己身边。  
这几个月来他们过的并没有想像中的容易，说实话，开始还是挺好的，范佩西总会按时打来电话，两个小时的电话粥是每天必须的。可是久而久之，当范佩西的话题从“Miki我真的很想你”和令人发指的电话xxoo转移到“你知道鲁尼balabala”之后，一切都变的有些奇怪了。阿尔特塔好像有点厌倦了，厌倦了听到那些和他无关的生活，尽管那也许是范佩西的一切。他们之间的话开始变的越来越少，到最后，甚至简化为了一句晚安。  
所以当此刻范佩西哀怨的想要一个说法，阿尔特塔选择了沉默。他变了，谁不是呢？

11.  
在那之后，阿尔特塔就连一句晚安都没有再收到过了。但他似乎并不怎么为此而感到困扰，至少他自己是这么想的。只是电话费用的比以前慢多了，他有些不习惯。只是当他的手抚上自己的老二，再也没有电话里传来的范佩西的那句“Damn it，我真希望你现在就在我身边。”，他有些不习惯。只是范佩西不在他的生活里了，彻底不在了，而他也不用再去了解范佩西该死的曼彻斯特的生活，他有点不习惯。  
只是这样而已，除此之外，一切都好。  
一切大概都还好。

阿尔特塔再一次见到范佩西是在阿森纳主场对曼联的时候了，范佩西走错了更衣室。该死的，他他妈居然走错了更衣室。更该死的是当他看到那个上半身赤裸和其他枪手们在一块儿谈笑的没心没肺的西班牙人之后，他居然硬了。  
于是当所有人停下了谈笑，转头往向门口站着的局外人时，这位局外人只能尴尬地笑了笑。“Hey，guys！我大概是太想你们了，不知不觉就走过来了。哈哈哈。”  
当然，只有他一个人的笑声。没有人说话，他们只是这么看着他，好像他们从来都不曾认识他，他看到了他们厌恶的眼神，他们攥紧的拳头，还有他，全程甚至没有抬一下头，只是默默地在那里鼓捣着他的背包，就好像范佩西不在这里。范佩西已经分不清是他们直勾勾的眼神让人心碎，还是他的视而不见更加心碎。

相较于开场前对于冠军的列队欢迎，比赛大概已经不值得一题了，1：1，没有什么值得人回味的地方。阿尔特塔努力地回想着，试图对这次比赛做一个客观的评价，这是他每次比赛结束之后的习惯。不过这一次，他放弃了，每当他回想起那场比赛，他的脑子里只有一个人，一个该死的穿着曼联球衣的人。他很累了，他不想再为那个人感到心烦。  
队友都走了，空荡荡的更衣室只有他一个人的呼吸声。他慢吞吞地脱掉了因为汗水而粘在身上的球衣，却猛地跌入了一个人的怀抱。那个家伙的手在他的肌肤上游荡着，然后最终停留在了他胸口长长的伤疤上。皮肤大概是会有记忆的吧，不然为什么仅仅靠着触感他就能清楚的知道那是他。  
“疼么？”荷兰人的手指描绘着伤痕的轮廓，那么的轻柔，就好像曾经一样。  
阿尔特塔疼的想哭，心疼的想哭，就好像几千牛的力瞬间作用在他的心上，就好像他在做一次心脏手术，可他该死地没打。他该死的疼，他想哭着告诉范佩西他真的很疼，就好像曾经一样。可是什么都不一样了。  
“你又走错更衣室了吗？”  
阿尔特塔转过头，看到的是范佩西错愕的眼神。他知道自己现在是什么样子，他不再是那个只会在范佩西面前哭的孬种。他盯着范佩西，没有一丝犹豫地把他推向墙，然后蹲下身子，用牙齿熟练地咬着拉链，褪下范佩西的裤子，老二直直的戳着他的脸颊，他伸出舌头，掠过了分身的顶端，妩媚地看着荷兰人。  
“还是，你想念我们在更衣室的做爱了？”  
他张口含住了范佩西的硕大的分身，双手在范佩西的根部套弄着。范佩西的味道，浓郁的范佩西的味道充斥着他的口腔。  
“这是你要的是吗？miki。”  
阿尔特塔没有回答他，依旧进行着他嘴上浩大的工作。  
“那么我成全你。”  
范佩西一把抓住阿尔特塔的头发，粗暴地在他的嘴里抽插着。阿尔特塔想吐，范佩西硕大的分身直直地捅入咽喉的深处，不停的冲击着，嘴里充满着精液的味道，范佩西的味道。他射在了他的嘴里，精液不停的从阿尔特塔的嘴边溢出，白色的精液顺着阿尔特塔的下巴流下，在阿尔特塔古铜色的肌肤上流下一道道痕迹，他微笑着吞下了口中的精液，却不停的咳嗽着，事实上他难受极了，嘴里粘稠的味道还有那种呕吐的欲望。  
“这是你要的对吗？”  
他真想说不是，不是这样的，然后他看到了范佩西背后挂着的球衣。十号，威尔谢尔。  
阿尔特塔看着范佩西，突然大笑了起来。寂静的更衣室只有阿尔特塔狂放的笑声，还有回声。  
范佩西愤怒地抓起他的头发，扔向了墙壁，阿尔特塔上身撑在威尔谢尔的座位上，范佩西脱下了他的裤子，然后不做任何润滑地插入。阿尔特塔撕心裂肺的惨叫在更衣室回荡着，鲜血顺着他的大腿根部流下，可是范佩西没有停止这一切。  
“这是你想要的是吗？那么我给你。Miki，我他妈愿意给你一切。而你就是这么对待我的是么？”  
阿尔特塔终于哭了，他抬头看到鲜红的球衣，熟悉的十号。

我看着你的球衣号，跪坐在我们的更衣室，你依然是触手可及的人，可是为什么你的球衣上印着威尔谢尔的名字，为什么，范佩西。

我不相信范佩西会离开阿森纳的，到死也不会相信。  
我想，我大概是死了吧。

12.  
我在正确的时间遇见了最好的你，  
却因为不一样的球队而身不由己。

The End.


End file.
